


Best of Intentions

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Daphne's thoughts after season 5. Justin has returned from New York. Justin and Brian have been married for two months. Sequel to: 'Accepting Things As They Are.'





	Best of Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Daphne's POV

 

Things have been so crazy since Justin returned from New York. They finally decided to get married, in their own way. Justin and Brian filed for Domestic Partnership, and then had a party with the family afterwards. They sold the loft and moved into the country manor that Brian bought.

 

It has been two months since they got married, and I know that Brian and Justin are having problems already. It's the little things, too. Justin wanted to set up one of the extra rooms a certain way, and Brian flipped out. Then Justin got paint on one of Brian's Armani suits, and they've been pissed at each other ever since.

 

The couple has been so busy trying to finish getting their house in order, that neither one of them have gone to work lately, and are getting on each others last nerve. So tonight I've decided to invite them to go to dinner and the movies, with me and my new boyfriend Jake. 

 

I called them this afternoon, and Brian automatically agreed. I figured that it would help Brian and Justin to get out for a few hours, and let off some steam. So we are going to see 'The Forgotten'. It looks like a good movie from the previews.

 

But it doesn't matter if the movie sucks. All that matters is that Brian and Justin are no longer stuck in the house annoying the shit out of each other. So the four of us go to dinner and then we go watch the movie. The movie is okay, but I'm more worried about how Brian and Justin are doing.

 

During the movie they were talking softly to each other, and then a few minutes later they started arguing. Other occupants in the theater started to complain, until Brian and Justin turned quiet once more. When the movie is over, Justin and Brian get ready to go back home, when I stop them.

 

The two men stare at me for several moments and Jake slips his arm around my waist, until I finally begin to speak. I tell Brian and Justin to stop avoiding whatever issue is causing them to fight. I tell them to sit down and talk everything out, otherwise their marriage will be over before it really even starts.

 

I watch as the two men take in what I'm saying, and I flash a quick smile at Jake for being so understanding about all of this. When Brian goes to speak, I cut him off. "I already know what you're going to say, Brian. But I'm not going to mind my own business. I'm getting into your business, because I only have the best of intentions."

 

Brian still looks ready to tell me off, but Justin stops him. I watch as my best friend takes a few breaths to calm himself, and then turns to his husband and says that they probably should take my advice and go home and talk. Brian reluctantly agrees, and then they both bid Jake and I goodbye.

 

I can only imagine the amount of anger, frustration, guilt, sadness, and many other feelings, that are going to be released tonight at their home. But as I watch Brian and Justin walk away, I wonder if I have done the right thing. Part of me always has to try and fix things, while the other part of me fears that I might have just fucked up their marriage.

 

I feel Jake press a kiss to my temple, and then I hear his soft voice telling me that no matter what happens, I tried. He also tells me that whatever happens, is what's supposed to happen, so I shouldn't worry about it. But I do, because I just can't help myself. Brian and Justin are as good at ripping each other to shreds, as they are at putting each other together again.

 

So I just keep my worries to myself, as Jake and I get into his car and drive back to my apartment. When we get there, Jake asks if I want him to stay the night, and I tell him yes. We lie together and bed, and talk about maybe trying to help Brian and Justin some more.

 

We also talk about where we would like to go with our relationship. I have told Jake from the beginning that I'm not sure if I'm the marrying type, and he has assured me that he's okay with it. We have started talking about it again last week, and have decided that if we do get married, we will wait a year or two to make sure we are ready.

 

Now, I don't know what is going to end up happening with Justin and Brian, but if things don't get better for them, it won't be from lack of trying on my part, or theirs. I know how much both men love each other, but they need to find a way to talk to each other, without it having to be so difficult.

 

A lot of their arguments and fights could have been avoided if they had just talked to each other. I know that in the last several years, Justin has lost interest in trying to talk things out, ever since the bashing. But sometimes people really do need to talk about things, otherwise it becomes a huge mess.

 

A few hours when Jake falls asleep, I grab my cell phone and leave the room, going to sit in the living room. Taking a seat on the couch, I call Justin on his cell phone. When he answers, I ask how everything is going between himself and Brian. Justin tells me that they are talking about everything.

 

He also tells me that they have just started talking about things, and they both know that it's going to take some time for everything to get worked out, and for get back to normal again. I tell Justin that it is to be expected, and we talk for a little while before I grow tired.

 

I tell Justin that I'm tired, and we both say goodbye to each other before hanging up. Then I go back into my room and join Jake in my bed once more. I watch him as he sleeps for a while, and I know in this moment, that everything is going to be okay again.

 

The End.


End file.
